


BriTin Roleplay

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Justin, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Hot Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Roleplay scenes with Brian and Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BriTin Roleplay

''Hi, how was your day?'' Justin asked as he chopped the vegetables for the meal he was cooking.   
Brian scowled at the blond as he put his briefcase on the desk and shed his coat. "What are you doing here?" He asked without any real heart.  
''What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making diner for us.'' Justin answered as calmly as he could. He hated it when Brian acted this way, even though he knew he loved him.   
"Who told you that you were eating here, or that you could cook?" Brian asked as he stole a small piece of carrot and popped it into his mouth.  
''Um, excuse me for trying to make you diner so that you won't be hungry after a long day of work.'' Justin scowled.   
"Such a good little wife," Brian teased as he kissed the blond deepl  
''Why do you always have to be so rude?'' Justin responded at first but then decided he wasn't gonna be seduced by Brian...again.   
Brian raised a brow. "I'm an asshole, remember?"  
''Oh, you don't have to remind me that. So are you saying you don't want my dinner?'' Justin asked him playfully.   
"Do I get your desert too?" Brian asked with a smirk, running his hand over Justin's crouch, feeling the hardening organ.  
''That depend...'' Justin teased and pulled him closer.   
"On?" Brian growled, his lips touching Justin's, his hand squeezing the cock in his hand.  
''Yeah'' Justin whispered against his lips. His hand found Brian's crotch and squeezed in return. He was hard...as always.   
"Desert first," Brian said and unfastened Justin's jeans. He shoved them down then lifted Justin to sit on the counter next to the veggies.  
''That would so not be a problem.'' Justin grabbed the hem of Brian's t-shirt and pulled it up, exposing his toned chest and perfect body. God, he loved his body. He couldn't wait to run his hands all over it.  
Brian stroked Justin's cock as he kissed him again for a long moment. He liked the side of Justin neck then knelt down so he was eye level with the straining cock in his hand.  
Justin moaned and entangled his fingers in Brian's hair, pushing his head down toward his dick.   
''God, Brian, you're killing me!''   
"Something you want?" Brian chuckled and licked the drop of precum from the tip of the head.  
Justin chuckled.''Do you want me to spell it out for you?''   
Brian grinned then took Justin's entire length into his mouth in one movement, humming when it hit the back of his throat. Justin threw his head back as he moaned and pushed his pelvis toward Brian's mouth. Brian held Justin's bare thighs as he worked the boy's cock. He moved his mouth quickly, using his tongue and lips to rush Justin to his orgasm.  
''Ohhh, God! Just like that!'' Justin was so lost in the pleasure he was receiving he barely managed to get the words out.    
Brian moaned around the cock in his mouth. He didn't suck cock that often, even though he liked to, he was just very picky about who he was willing to. With Justin though, he'd done it the first night. He enjoyed doing everything to the blond.He pulled back until he held only the plump head in his mouth and sucked hard, ready to receive his prize. As much as he wanted it to last longer, Justin couldn't stop himself from coming. It was so hot just knowing that Brian wanted him to come in his mouth, wanted to taste him. Brian moaned as he drank the hot liquid in his mouth. Once he had every drop, he stood up and kissed Justin. He responded immediately. He ran his tongue over Brian's lower lip and gently pushed his tongue in Brian's mouth. He loved french kissing. Brian held the boy's head in his hands as he kissed him for several long minutes, then he broke the kiss and released him. He stepped back a little and grinned.  
"Thanks for desert," he said huskily. "Now you can go back to making dinner."  
Justin chucked.  
''What about you?'' He grabbed his cock through his jeans again. He was still hard.  
''Aren't you gonna do something about that?'' Justin asked suggestively as he gave Brian a light squeeze.   
Brian raised his brows. "By all means," he said. "I'm not going to turn down you sucking me off."  
''That's not exactly what i meant...''Justin chuckled.   
"No?" Brian asked with a teasing grin as he unfastened his own pant and pushed them down.  
"You want me to fuck you instead?"  
Justin grinned too and nodded. He too stepped out of his pants and took of his t-shirt, completely exposing himself to Brian's piercing gaze, practically begging him to touch him. Brian reached into a drawer behind him and grabbed a conveniently placed condom and packet of lube.  
"Turn around and hold onto the counter."   
Justin grinned, his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
''You have a condom in your kitchen drawer?''    
"I have condoms everywhere," Brian reminded him. "When i want to fuck, I don't want to have to search for one."  
''Wow, who knew the only way to get Brian Kinney to be serious was to ask him about his condoms'' Justin smirked. He was in a playful mood and that meant he had to tease Brian.   
"I take fucking and condoms very serious," Brian told him. "Now turn around so I can show you just how much."  
Justin grinned and finally obeyed. He gribbed the counter as hard as he could because he knew Brian was going to be rough and merciful, just the way they both liked it. Brian wasted no time in lubing his fingers and opening the boy up as he rolled the condom on his length. He spread more lube on his cock, not wanting to waste much time preparing him.  
He finally pushed into Justin carefully, as he always did.He liked to fuck the shit out of the teen, but he never wanted too hurt him. And with as tight as he always was, he could hurt him if he was too rough with the first thrust.Justin moaned and threw his head back, giving Brian access to his neck. He loved how he was always so careful not to hurt him at first but he wanted more.  
''Harder'' he moaned.   
Brian grinned and gave the boy what he wanted. He fucked him, holding the boy's hips still. He latched his mouth onto Justin's sweaty shoulder and nipped and sucked on the skin.  
Fuck! He really liked being inside of Justin.There wasn't much for Justin to do except moan and groan. And when Brian hit his prostate he even screamed.  
''I'm close...tell me something dirty'' he whimpered.   
Brian bit Justin's shoulder a little harder at that. "Such a slutty little boy, wanting dirty talk," he groaned in his ear, his hand moving around the stroke the blond's thick cock, shoving himself even harder into the boy. "Do I need to spank your tight little ass?"  
Just those words alone could make him come but he wanted to please Brian, to feel him inside his body for as long as possible.  
''Yeah'' he moaned. ''Spank me, punish me'' he practically begged.   
Brian had to bit his lip to keep from cumming right then. He loved when Justin got like this.  
He stood up from where he was draped over the teen and smacked one pale cheek soundly, enjoying the way it turned red.  
''Oh, God'' Justin screamed loudly. Brian was pounding into him from behind and moving his hand up and down his shaft. The pain from the slap on his cheek mixed deliciously with the pleasure and he couldn't hold on anymore. He came with a loud groan, pushing hiss ass into Brian.   
Brian groaned as the walls tightened ever father around his cock. He shoved into the boy once more and came. He leaned his head down and rested it between Justin's shoulderblade, panting for air.  
''That was...'' Justin panted.  
"Fucking good," Brian finished for him and slowly eased himself out. He removed the condom and tossed it into the trash.  
''Yeah'' Justin said just as they both heard the door open. Neither of them had time to react before Michael walked in. It wasn't long before he spotted them.  
''Jesus fucking Christ...what the?!'' Justin grabbed the cutting board and hid his parts with it even though it was already too late. Michael had seen everything. That didn't seem to bother Brian who was standing there as if nothing had happened at all. Justin even thought he looked amused.  
"What the fuck, Mikey?" Brian demanded as he calmly pulled his slacks back you. His friend looked shocked and slightly horrified while Justin seemed embarrassed, which Brian found a little amusing.  
"You could at least knock," he went on.  
When Michael finally recovered he quickly turned away.  
''I'm sorry, i had no idea you two...''  
Justin seemed to suddenly possess some of Brian's calmness and amusement.  
''That we were fucking?'' he finished Michael's question.  
''Exactly''  
Justin looked at Brian and smiled, pleased he managed to make Michael uncomfortable. He didn't like the guy very much and he had a feeling it was mutual.   
"That's why you should knock," Brian said calmly. He didn't particularly care if Michael caught him fucking someone, but Justin cared.  
''I wasn't expecting...'' Michael staggered.'''Well, you know...that.'' He gestured toward them with both hands.  
''And on the counter...that's where you make your food for God's sake!''   
"That's what we were doing," Brian snickered, opening the fridge to grab a couple of beers.  
''Oh really? Since when do you make your dinner naked?''  
''Since now.'' Justin aswered.  
''Aren't you gonna put something on. I want to turn around.''   
Brian chuckled, set a beer on the counter next to the veggies Justin had been cutting, and walked to the sofa, handing Michael a beer as he followed.  
''Thanks. How considerate of you but i don't think that's gonna help erase your...parts.''  
Justin put away the cutting board and picked up his pants from the floor. He put them back on but decided to stay shirtless just to piss of Michael.  
''Sorry not my problem'' Justin replied and went to sit down next to Brian.   
Brian smiled a little at the blond. "What are you doing here, Mikey?"  
''I came to invite to dinner tomorrow night at our house'' he replied, still standing.  
"Is it Ben's tofu?" Brian asked with a frown. He wasn't big on going to dinner at someone's house, except for the weekly dinner at Deb's, but he knew it would make Michael happy and maybe off his back for a little while.  
"I am not eating that shit," Brian said, watching Justin out of the corner of his eye. That boy always seemed to be drawing.  
Justin was kind of ignoring both of them as he drew him and Brian fucking onto the counter. He coudn't stop it once it came to him. He had to draw it. He was only aware of his hand moving on the paper and Brian watching him.   
"I don't know how you eat that shit, I thought you had better tastes," Brian teased his friend. "I'll be there and you better have beer."  
''Huh'' Michael laughed. ''Like beer's good for you''  
''Would you two stop it...I'm trying to focus.'' Justin scolded.   
"You can try to focus somewhere else if you need to," Brain said raising a brow. "Like back at Deb's."  
''Fuck you, Brian'' Justin was frustrated. How could Brian act that way after what they just did.  
"No, but I'll fuck you," Brian said leaning over to nip Justin's ear.  
Justin smiled and moaned tipping his head closer to Brian.  
''Hello! Still here'' Michael reminded them.  
''Maybe you shoud leave then.'' Justin said.   
"You don't get a say, Boy Wonder," Michael snapped.  
''Brian!'' Justin searched for some support from him.   
Brian rolled his eyes. "Don't you have homework to finish?" He asked the teen. "Or better yet, dinner? I know I saw you cooking when I came in."  
''Mmm I don't know...I'm not hungry anymore''   
"I am," Brian told him honestly. "And since you already started making a mess in my kitchen, you can finish it."  
"I don't know why you let him in here," Michael grumbled. "Much less mess with your things, cooking for you or not."  
''Did someone ask you, Michael?'' Justin retorted. He knew Michael had feelings for Brian but it wasn't his fault Brian didn't feel the same way.   
"Alright children," Brian said with a smirk. "Mikey, did you need something else?"   
''No, that was all.'' Michael said stubbornly.  
"Then I'll see you later at Woody's," Brian said.  
''Yeah see ya'' Michael said and left.  
''So am i invited too or...?'' Justin wondered. He stood up and walked over to the counter to finish making dinner. He had decided to make steamed veggies because he knew how ppicky Brian was about food. He wanted to make him something healthy he would eat for sure. He didn't have much left to do. The vegies were already chopped. He just had to put them in the pan and steam them a little.  
"No," Brian said honestly. "Mikey didn't invite you. Besides shouldn't you be at Deb's, at least half of the time?"  
"I love Debbie but she's not my mom...I don't have to be there all the time." Justin said.   
"Well, you can't follow me around all the time."  
''Sure I can. Plus...you haven't compained so far'' he smirked.   
"I complain all the time," Brian said with a raised brow. "You just never listen."  
''I don't seem to recall you complainig half an hour ago'' Justin teased and took the pan off the cooker. He was pleased with his meal. It might be a bit tasteless but healthy nevertheless.    
"Brat," Brian said with a small smile as he grabbed another beer from the fridge.  
''Ready for dinner?'' Justin smiled at him, happy.  
"Such a good little wife you are," Brian teased as he sat down at the table to eat. He did like Justin's cooking, he though as he started to eat, enjoying the peaceful time dinner usually was between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
